Lemony Fresh
by thorsgirl
Summary: Sango goes clubbing and somehow ends up listening to a meeting of the Yakuza Demons, one of the worst gangs in Japan. What'll happen when a member tells her to meet him there with a friend (Kag)? KagIY SanMir RinSess
1. Prologue

I own nothing, notta zip (not even the Crisco), just the story idea. Don't EVEN ask me how I came up with it, cuz i don't even know ;) Enjoy  
  
IMPORTANT ~*~*~ I have an itsy bitsy little question. I kinda figured out that when I type up stuff and put it on FF.Net, it has a different layout on there then it does on Microsoft Word AKA no italics, no bold, different spacing, etc. Would anyone have an answer to this?  
  
Lemony Fresh: Prologue  
  
Dear Journal,  
I'm so confused. I don't if last night was the worst or best time of my life. Just the usual. With all the bright lights, it seemed as if I was at a disco rather than a club corner... under the table at a gang's meeting. Yes, a gang. Yakuza would be a more appropriate term. They were the Yakuza Demons. THE Yakuza Demons. And, unbelievingly enough, I think I fell in love with a member... and I was under the table. His voice was so, so... alluring. Unfotrunately, he sounds like their womanizer to me. He was the only one in the group that knew I was there. And the scum mocked me for it! He had his hands on my breasts and ass the whole time, under the table. Somehow, he knew I didn't wanna move. Then, when they all left, he told me to meet him back there tonight! What's a girl to do? But, then again, he's a member of the deadly yakuza Demons. He said bring a feisty friend. And to think, amazingly enough, Kagome and I had already planned on going tonight. If he lays a hand on her, his 'hand' will be missing, if you catch my drift. *sigh* He smelled so nice. So... lemony fresh... with a hint of cinnamon. Wow. But... he could use Crisco in exorcisms for all I know. Well, I will have to turn in now. Night, mystery man. Night, Journal.  
  
Sango  
  
I shut my journal. All of a sudden there was a loud crash downstairs. I was about to run to the source when I heard yelling. Figures. My parents are fighting again. Better get Kohaku in here so they don't mistakenly kill him as well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ So... how was it? You like? All feedback appreciated. 


	2. The Calling

I own nothing but a slight headache and the story idea. ;) Enjoy  
  
IMPORTANT ~*~*~ I have an itsy bitsy little question. I kinda figured out that when I type up stuff and put it on FF.Net, it has a different layout on there then it does on Microsoft Word AKA no italics, no bold, different spacing, etc. Would anyone have an answer to this?  
  
Lemony Fresh 1: The Calling  
  
"-and you're sayin you were hit on by one of the Yakuza Demons? Wow, you're so lucky, I heard those guys are THE hottest!" My friend Kagome said into the phone.  
  
*Twitch... twitch* "Kag, he didn't hit on me, he felt me up. Anyways, I think you're missing the point here. These guys are deadly. That dude-" I ignored Kagome's 'You know you think he's hot!' -"wants me back there with a feisty friend. You're the only feisty friend I have. But... what about Kohaku? I'm afraid that my parents will kill him while they're mad at each other," I said worriedly. My brother - and my cat Kirara - are most important to me.  
  
"Problem solved. Kohaku stays with Souta, Kirara takes Buyo's bed. When ya'll come, pack enough clothes for a week. Just in case ya'll want to spend the night and need to leave in a hurry." Translation for this: "Bring enough clothes now so that if your parents try to hurt you that all you have to do is jump in the car or run over."  
  
"Thanks, Kag."  
  
"No prob."  
  
"Hey, Kag?" I sad suddenly, then grinned like a mastermind.  
  
"I can see that evil mastermind smile on your face. We haven't been friends this long for nothing. Whatcha thinking?"  
  
"Let's bring Rin and Ayame with us. This could work to our advantage." I smirked; I could just see Kagome smirking as well.  
  
"You know I'm smirking," said Kag. "I say we play matchmaker. Let's do it!"  
  
"Move out, Angel."  
  
"Right with ya, Slayer."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I'm amazed I even got this out on the same day I started it! Sry it's so short, it's a lot longer on paper ;) Hope you like!  
  
And to all you DDK fans out there, I'll try to have out the next chapter soon. 


	3. Clubbing With the Perv and Canines

Well, before I start ANYTHING at all, I OWN NOTHING (sorry I kinda forgot it last chapter, he he)

And furthermore, thanks to all great people (even that word doesn't say enough, actually) who reviewed: **_Kay Kylo_**

CrazedInuFan

Sailor Mini Venus

CraziAznGurl

SessRin2003

Starrynight323

Icenekohanyou

Skiddy16

Turntable

JoJo10

Ryoko-chan

San San As Herself

Thanks a ton!

**__**

Lemony Fresh 2 : Clubbing With the Perv and Canines

"Soo…" Ayame gave a toothy – more fanged than anything else – grin. "Who's the hottie you're meeting here?"

"You mean you know?!" I screeched.

"We do now," Rin supplied.

…

**__**

We stared.

…

And stared some more.

"What happened to our quiet little Rin?" Kagome asked.

"She disappeared when she rolled up in the club and saw him." And with that, Rin skipped off to expertly flirt with some dude.

"Ok, this is beyond weird," I said.

"Tell me about it," Kagome said. "So, where exactly is that hottie with a body that you, oh-so-passionately, fell in love with?" she asked. I just had the urge to smack her.

"Well, now, ladies. Hello, my name is Miroku."

'Looks like Mystery Man picked the perfect time to show up,' I thought angrily. 'A little late, don't ya think?'

"Are you him?" Ayame asked. … Man I have the urge to smack so many people right now that it isn't funny.

"Him?" Miroku blinked owlishly.

"You know," a sarcastic voice said (A/N bet ya can't guess!) "the hottie with the boy, the prick with the dick, that she-" another voice joined him here, "oh-so-passionately fell in love with."

"InuYasha, shut up," Miroku said through clenched teeth, though he was smiling, bright as day.

'How the hell can anyone do that?' I thought, kinda creeped out.

The other dude that spoke with InuYasha must have noticed my look and interpreted it correctly, because he answered me. "Yeah, he does it all the time. Pretty creepy how he stays so happy, ne? But, then again, I guess that's the good thing about him. By the way, I'm Kouga."

"I'm Ayame," Ayame (obviously) answered. "Kagome's over there talking to InuYasha, she's Sango, and… Rin's over there flirting." She and I sweatdropped.

"So I'm guessing she's the quiet one?" Miroku asked.

"Oooh, yeah," I replied.

"Holy shit!" InuYasha suddenly exclaimed.

"Where's the fire?" Ayame cried.

"Sesshoumaru's got some chic flirting with him, and he's actually flirting back!"

"…" Miroku gaped. Kouga just kinda stood there with his eyes wide open. I think he fainted standing up. @_@

"Good Lordy!" Kagome yelled. "Is that Rin that he's talking to?"

"That is so freaky," Ayame and I mused together.

"I'm scarred for life," InuYasha whined. "My brother, of all people, FLIRTING!"

"Um… Sango?" Miroku asked me, putting an arm around my waist.

"Great, here we go again," Kouga muttered. He seemed to have recovered from his state of shock.

I wondered what they were talking about until I noticed Miroku's hand was getting lower and lower. I was mortified, to say the least…

"My dear, beautiful, strong, kind-"

I cut Miroku off. "I'm not particularly shallow but would normally let you say all this good stuff about me. However… you don't really know me. What do you want?"

"Dear, Sango, how could you presume a thing like that? It's just, I'm to die soon, and need an heir… Bear my child?" How the hell Miroku managed to do that while looking so innocent is beyond my comprehension.

I don't think anyone could've gone from mortified to pissed off so fast. At least, not as fast as I did. "What the hell? Miroku, you pervert! I can't believe you. You don't know me that well!" Then Miroku decided to grope me again. "Didn't I just tell you that you don't know me that well?" *whack-whack* 

"I do, now," Miroku mumbled tiredly. How he managed to stay conscious during all of this, I'll never know.

Kagome practically had to stop me from killing him. "Whatever you say… Though, right now, I have absolutely no reason, whatsoever, to trust you," I replied.

"Hey, InuYasha," Kagome said. I'll have to thank her for that little tension breaker later. "Can you introduce me to your brother?" Ok, maybe I WON'T thank her.

Kouga practically had to practically jump InuYasha so he wouldn't kill Sesshoumaru. "Dog Shit! No way to act in front of a lady." 'Even if she DID wanna meet his brother,' I added silently.

"Whatever, wimpy wolf," InuYasha muttered darkly.

"Hey, Kouga," Ayame interrupted. "So how's everything been going? Haven't seen you since, ooh, 10th grade."

"We used to go to school together?" Kouga asked, obviously trying to deny it.

"Oh, yes!" Ayame suddenly got an evil smirk, which isn't very often… "That lovely little ADORABLE nickname I had for you?" … unless she has blackmail.

"Hey, hey, hey! I remember you now! Ayame! Old buddy, old pal!" Kouga was DEFINITELY trying to cover something up.

"WRONG answer," Ayame snapped. "You were an egotistical jock who always had his way with the chics… _Wolf-doggy_… Then again, the was the time I made you pee in your pants in front of the whole school while singing in your **boxers**. Those were the good days." She got a misty eyed look on her face

"… Whatever," Kagome said.

"Well then, _wolf-doggy_. You got quite a bit of explaining to do," InuYasha advanced on him.

"Oh, it's nothing important. Just the fact that Kouga liked me in 10th grade, beat up my boyfriend hoping his 'strength' would win me over and then… Well, I made him pee in his pants in front of the whole school while singing Britney Spears Slave 4 U and I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman. Isn't that right **wolf-doggy**?"

…

…

"**_BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_**"

"Would ya'll shut UP?" Kouga screamed.

"-**_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-_**"

-5 minutes later, and some tear-wiping later-

"Well, that was certainly the most I've laughed in a while."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So? What'd ya'll think? Like it, love it, hate it, or something totally random? ;) Will try to update soon, but no promises. Writers block on pretty much all my stories right now. Workin on DDK right now.


	4. Sugar Shower

Disclaimer: I own absolutely, friggin nothing 

Sorry that I haven't updated anything, as of late.  I'm to insanely lazy for my own good.

Ton of thanks to: **_Ryoko-chan _**– I don't even know who Ayame is, exactly. I finally found a picture of her.  Completely different from what I thought.  All I know is that she doesn't like Kagome… well, in this story, she does ;)

JoJo10 KitsuneNeko 

**_eddie4_** – wolf-doggy… amazingly enough, I got that because that's what I call my dog… *sweatdrop*

**_CraziAznGurl_**

**_Sango'n'Miroku4ever_**

Sailor Mini Venus – Glad you like it.  And thanks for the review on all of my other stories, as well. Sorry I haven't updated them. I'm working on it (my greatness cough laziness cough that is) 

~~~~~***** = scene change

Warning: Sorry if there's some sort of jacked up format in the paragraphs. They look fine when I save them and how I save them and all, they just never look right on FF.Net.

_Lemony Fresh 3: Sugar Shower_

****

****

****

_Well, so far, tonight has been really weird. It started off pretty much normal, what with my parents fighting and all. Oh, and, check this, I met this really hot guy, from THE Yakuza Demons. Yeah, them. So, Kagome and I brought Rin and Ayame with us to the club, to meet them. Then all the weird stuff started. I got hit on… more life felt on… but the dude. Who also happens to be named Miroku. Hot guy, hot name. Then his buddies pop up. And Rin's FLIRTING, of all things! Who knew? Well, time to let tonight heat up. I may never see these guys tonight after this. Live life **wink wink**_

"Dude," I vaguely heard Inuyasha whisper to Kagome, "does your friend always wink to herself like that?"

"It depends, I think she's up to something."

I snorted. "Come on, Kagome, we're here on a mission, remember? And, Miroku, take your hand away from my ass before you become a eunuch."

"But Lady Sango," he whined, "your rear is perfect in every way.  A perfect example of your feminine beauty… Must… touch… round… soft…"

"Oh my God, he's freaking me out!" Ayame cried.

"Miroku… We all know that you have the hots for this gorgeous young woman, but please," Kouga said. "There IS a limit, you know. I'll buy you a… Sprite if you shut up, k?"

Miroku's head instantly shot up. "Ok!" 

"Hey you guys," I called to them, "I have an idea!" I whispered my idea to them.

"Oh, man, that's just sick," Inuyasha grumbled. "I can handle doing that, but watching them make out at the same time? Yuck."

            "Move out!" Kagome shouted, causing several people to look up.

            "What, you've never seen a person yell before? Want some new gossip?" Inuyasha yelled. "Well, gossip about this!" He grabbed Kagome and pulled her into a kiss.

            "That's… a way to go," Ayame said. Kouga just nodded.

            "Um… Kouga? You still owe me that Sprite," Miroku muttered. No answer. "Yo, _WOLF-DOGGY_, where the hell's my Sprite?"

            "Guys?" I poked Kagome and Inuyasha, but to no avail. "Guys, come up for air. We have a mission to accomplish, and I think it's too soon to suck each other's faces off." They jumped about a yard apart.

            "So, um, how are we going to accomplish this oh-so-great plan that you told us about?" Kagome asked, blushing.

            I face-faulted. "Didn't we already go over this?"

            "Whatever."

            I handed everyone the supplies. I mean, hey, being friends with the bartender, who also happens to be a prankster, pays off. "Let's go," I whispered, then started cackling diabolically.

            "Don't look at me," Inuyasha whispered.

            "Hey, dude, she's your chic, not mine," Kouga whispered to Miroku frantically. "Do something."

            "Umm… Dearest Lady Sango," Miroku began nervously. "Shouldn't we continue with the plan?" Damn, go and spoil my cackling fun, why don't you?

            We crept around a couple of bushes that 'magically' appeared. "Nobody will notice us!" I cried.

            Ayame sweatdropped. "Um, Sango, I think that people will notice a bunch of moving, talking bushes when there were no bushes before," she said. I ignored her.

            "This could be payback for everything, if you think about it, dog breath," Kouga said to Inuyasha.

            Inuyasha grinned maniacally. "Oh, payback indeed."

            "Shut up you guys, let's just get this over with," Miroku said.

            "Yeah, Miroku, I understand what you mean," Ayame said. 

Out the corner of me eye I noticed her wink at Kagome, and Kagome grin back at her. _'What are those two up to, **now**?'_

We grabbed the bushes and made our way to where a certain two people were sitting. I picked up a walkie talkie. "Phase One, complete. Phase Two: commence operations."

            "Roger that," a voice said.

            Everyone stared at me like I was crazy. "WHAT?! It's for the plan!"

            "Sango, who were you talking to?" Kagome asked curiously.

            "Bobbette," I answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. It should've been, at least. At their blank stares, I told them, "The bartender, fools."

            "Ooooooooh."

            When we got to the 'certain people,' I took out a remote control. "Guys, on the count of three, RUN."

            "What?"

            I ignored them. "THREE!" I pushed a button and ran for my life. Then the sprinklers came on.

            There was this furious roar. **_"INUYASHA!!!!! You are SO going to DIIEEE!!!!!"_**

            "Thanks for the warning, Sango," Inuyasha hissed. I looked up, startled, to see that he was right next to my ear.

            "Guys, there's no chance in hell that I want to face Sesshoumaru's wrath," Miroku said. "But, Lady Sango, I AM curious to know what you and 'Bobbette' did to them.

            "I think that I can smell what she did to them," Ayame answered.

            "Sango, dear," Kagome asked sweetly. "WHY does it smell like sugar water?"

            "*ahem*" I nervously cleared my throat. "Well, they'll be quite… SWEET… if you catch my drift, for the remainder of the say. Until they can take a shower, that is."

            Suddenly Sesshoumaru popped up out of nowhere. "Hiding from someone, dear brother and muskrat-teers?"

            Kouga screamed this girly scream that I never would have dubbed him capable of. "She-man's gonna kill us! Fem-Boy! AAAAHHHHH!"

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~****

In case that you all couldn't tell what we're doing right now, well… Sesshoumaru's letting Rin inflict torture upon the guys because of before. The girls and I were let off somewhat easily because we're chics. Kagome and I are helping Ayame fix Kouga up, as tribute to her 10th grade year.

"I don't think the guys will be too happy about this," Kagome whispered to me.

"No shit," I replied.

"I don't know about you guys," Ayame said cheerfully, "but I'm having tons of fun doing this. We outta have this 'Make-Over Day' again."

"Wonder what the next day will hold in store for us," I mused.

"Oh, Sango?" Rin got my attention. "Thanks for today." She pulled a string that I hadn't noticed hanging by her head. I looked up and saw a giant water balloon falling towards my head. "But THAT was for the sprinkler incident. I was wearing a WHITE SHIRT!"

"Crap… Hey, Rin… Why do I smell like lemons now?"

            "Oh, no reason." The other girls giggled. "Just want you to smell lemony fresh for later on."

~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This chapter didn't exactly turn out as I had hoped for it to. I think I did pretty good. Let me know if you all want me to continue this, or just leave it. Reviews, suggestions, etc are always welcome (so are flames unless they're just harsh and you have no reason to talk.)

BTW, thanks for reading


End file.
